Her Wedding Day
by Frolic Acid
Summary: It has arrived. The day of Shreya's wedding. And he is not happy. (Also contains a few words for some special "registered writers" and "guests" who reviewed on my Parody. Check it out guys you wouldn't want to miss it. AND KAMIKAZE DO HAVE A LOOK. THERE IS A SPECIAL LECTURE FOR YOU FROM YOUR TEACHER :D)
**Her Wedding Day**

Shreya looked stunning as she walked down the staircase in her bridal wear. Her face showed every emotion clearly - lot of nervousness, fear of the unknown and a shy depressing smile.

Everyone in the wedding hall had eyes only for her.

"She is a CID officer!"

"The guy must be so lucky. She is indeed beautiful"

The words fell on his ears and he could not help it. A fat tear fell into his hand. He did not bother to wipe it.

He knew life would be difficult without her. It would never be the same ever again. He was overwhelmed with sadness.

He did not know what emotion he felt. His emotions were a mixture of happiness as well as sadness.

"Shreya how am I going to live without you? I am so used to have you around. Till this day I felt you were only mine. But now you would be somebody else's. I had become used to you and now all of a sudden you will go away far far away from me forever" he was thinking.

She took blessings of the relatives and then her eyes met his.

Tears fell fast. She made no efforts to stop them. She stood at a distance from him, just looking at him and crying.

He knew her heart must be turmoil of emotions. But what could he do? It had to happen someday.

She moved forward zombie like towards him closing in the distance between them.

She stood looking at him for one whole minute and then bent down to touch his feet.

"Shreya what are you doing? Your place is not there. It is right here in my arms" saying this, he gave her a tight hug.

"I love you. And I will miss you Dad!" said Shreya unable to stop crying.

Her father said to her, "Don't worry my child. I will be okay"

"Mother left us alone long back. And now I would not be around to take care of you" Shreya said.

"Do not worry about me. You are happy with this marriage arent you? If you are happy then I will be happy"

"Of course Dad. He is my life. He loves me and I love him" Shreya said.  
"Do not worry about her Dad. Shreya will be happy with me" said the groom appearing by their side.

"I have full faith in you. I know my daughter will be fine in your hands...DAYA" Shreya's father said.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N-** People please show some maturity while reviewing. As I was going through the reviews on my second Parody write up, I was disappointed to see many senseless comments.

One **guest** says in my first story "Daya was sexually harrassing Shreya" Dear Nameless Guest are you totally stupid? She would have rejected him if she didnt like it. Her hands were occupied but her mouth was not taped! Does this thing penetrate into that thick skull of yours? And I have shown them as husband and wife who love each other. The physical attraction between them is quite natural. Get your facts right before you speak such nonsense. And you call me uneducated? What about your crappy brain? I sincerely request you Don't waste your time reading and commenting on my story. I do not wish to have such immature and brainless guests reviewing on my story.  
And the funny thing is that you didnt realise that Daya was sexually harassing Shreya when I posted the story. Now when I wrote this write up you thought of the point out of the blue.

1\. **Ananya** if you are reading this, you wrote " Next thing a guy always initiates cuz however a girl is independent.. she will get insecured... "  
I did not get you at all. A girl is independant that's why a guy always initiates. And girl will get insecure. For what? Will she get insecure because the guy does not propose her? What are you trying to say? Please clarify in understandable language dear.  
Another thing you have a very big misconception about my writing. I may write a storyin future which might contain some of the points I mentioned. But understand girl I am not critisizing here. Understand the meaning of word 'Trait' very well here. I have stated only general quality of a typical romantic CID fanfiction. And mind you I did not say that people waste time here and do not take any efforts to write their stories. SO YOU STOP MAKING FALSE ALLEGATIONS. And I am grateful to you for not commenting on "30 things I hate about CID"

2\. **A S Anjaana** said it is a 'Note' and is not allowed. I have replied to her on a 'Note' posted by her offering her proof that such things are allowed here. You can check the proof on her post "How to open FF account" (which she has probably deleted by now)  
The write up is titled "30 things I hate about CID" But as you said they are not the things I hate. It is not just my personal opinion. I have expressed a generalised view. And if you go through the reviews many people have accepted it and also commented why they do no agree in certain cases which is very much fine. Now further she alleges to me in a PM that I am advicing people which is not the case. It is just a satire write up. Then she tells me that we writers do not need my advice. And my reply for that is quite simple - For all those who think I have adviced on how to write a romantic story (which is definitely not the case), and if you do not agree then AVOID reading and do not pay heed to it :)

Now the most important thing - go to my favourite story list and compare reviews of "Ze Cliche by Elisha Silverpine" with others. The writing is based on same concept. But after reading the comments you will realise how the mature and immature mind works. Go for it. It will take only a minute. Since now you have wasted this much time reading this, another minute wont hurt at all. Readers have bashed Elisha almost insensitively which shows their thinking level which screams "IMMATURE". Guys please learn to take things sportingly.

Commenting just for the sake of bashing is not at all acceptable. Negative remarks are fine but they should be sensible and if you disagree then better reason it out why you think so.

3\. To the **guest** who had told me to "live of ff"  
I am free to write whatever I want to if you can't handle adult stuff avoid reading my stories. I hope you are atleast familiar with the ratings and what do they mean on FF.

4\. To the **guest** who has posted this comment -

"than who are u to interfere or u must be doing to get some popularity nd by the no of reveiws i think that u have got it so now buzz off! Nd pls keep ur nose out from ff u dirty fellow!"

My reply to this dear guest - Did you really think I wrote this for popularity? Thanks but I really don't need popularity from dirty fellows like you! Avoid reading if you are not interested. You are nobody to tell me what should I do and what not. So better mind your own business.

5\. There is this someone extremely RUDE called **Kamikaze Black**. I had sent Ms Black a very polite PM and the reply I get is this:

"what give you the idea I am going to involve myself in a conversation with you? :o  
Excuse me please."

Are you some special kind of dumb Ms Kamikaze? What do you think of yourself exactly? I was not desperate to have a conversation with you. Oh please! I have so many better things to do. I just wanted to reason it out with you regarding your review on my parody. I had actually thought looking at your writing that you might be a bit sensible. But I was so wrong! Anyway you wanted to Report my account?! For what? For writing a parody and because you found my class boring? Go ahead! Do it :D  
By the way Thanks for honouring me with the title 'Teacher'. But let me tell you that I have made certain rules. I donot allow rude and dumb witted people in my class! That makes things very easy for you. You won't have to endure my "BORING CLASS" because I am not going to allow you inside. If you don't like then AVOID READING! And I donot require YOUR opinion on what topic my next class would be on. I will decide that myself. I am the teacher after all:p

And you should take some other Grammar class which you find interesting maybe. Coz " why nor they are being wrote? " is not in correct tense. Infact this tense doesn't exist ;p

6\. **Some Guests** are of the opinion that I should leave FanFiction if I don't like the stories here or do not like CID. Let me tell all those who think that way that I am here on my accord and will leave only when I feel like leaving. If I wouldn't have enjoyed watching CID or reading the stories which you guys write, I wouldn't have opened the account here in first place. If you disagree with whatever I have written, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I am perceiving it the wrong way. I haven't taken anyones name. Even my stories belong to the 'Imperfect story Category'. So I humbly suggest please think before commenting. Thank you.

7\. **To all the others who have supported me and liked my works I am really thankful to you all.**


End file.
